The Chronicles of SPR Japan
by Sibylei13
Summary: After Mai and Naru's wedding, they reopen SPR Japan Branch and continue to solve Paranormal cases. Witness how they tackle and continue their life with a new additional member in SPR family, Toshiro. The perfect rival of Naru for Mai's love, the guy who is so similar with Naru that he felt threaten about him taking away Mai even though they are already married.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt and the canon characters that were used**. **

**Case File no. 10: Innocent Children**

**Chapter 1**

It couldn't get better than what I have dreamt of when I was a child. Mai thought as she stares out of the van's window as they drive around that particular area in Japan. At the age of 19, I, Mai Taniyama have never thought that I would marry at such a young age. Furthermore, I married the last person I would have expected to marry. I have married Oliver Davis also known as Kazuya Shibuya in Japan, he is the antithesis of myself wherein if I am all smiles and sunshine, he was the darkness reincarnated ten times the power of the aeons and I have never regretted it until today.

"Naru! I don't know what is the difference of hiring another person for SPR from getting someone from the BSPR to transfer here" Mai whined to his husband who was very determined to ignore her.

It had been one month already when she requested her husband to hire another person for filing of cases and assisting them in office works for the SPR. It all started after Luella asked them what they would do if Mai get pregnant immediately, she informed them that she will not allow Mai to work for SPR as it might cause her stress and worse she might harm herself on cases. Mai immediately suggest to hire someone that she had met on her school as a replacement for her. She then lists all of the qualities that the person she was referring and discuss how that person love the paranormal as much as Naru and her do. It was all okay until she informed them gender of the person that she was referring to and how she had met him, that was where the argument had started.

Lin just shook his head off as he started to have a headache from hearing the same argument over and over again. He wonders when they will stop and how dense and innocent Mai could be. But, who could blame her? Naru was the epitome of a guy who has a super ego due to his narcissistic personality, who would have thought that he could get jealous to another guy when he already married Mai. As it turns out Mai referred a guy whom she met in college, he was also the same guy who courted her and almost become her first boyfriend. Fortunately, Mai reconsiders her decision after Yasu blatantly commented on how similar the guy who was courting her to Naru. He then proceeded on saying that it will be bad if Mai would find out later that she only saw Toshiro as a rebound because of the said similarities.

"Mai, I have told you already that I don't want a newbie in the company. I don't want to train another person because it is time consuming and I don't think that we need a new person now, especially we haven't settled back here yet"Naru said as he tries to control his irritation. Why would he hire someone whom he doesn't know and who have tried to take his Mai away from him, Naru grimace at this thought. He do sometimes wonder how his wife's mind work. How could she not tell how awkward it will be for them if this guy starts to work in SPR. Especially if they can't tell him that Mai is his wife. Due to his personality as the celebrated Professor of Parapsychology both of them decided to maintain Naru's alias in Japan. Therefore, this brings the dilemma on how they will inform everybody outside the circle of SPR that they were husband and wife if Mai's last name had already been changed into Davis.

"Well, that would be too late then" Mai said. This had earned a skeptical look from Naru as they disembark from the ever trusty van of SPR.

Mai had stopped walking and fidget a little as she tries to remain calm. Lin just walks ahead as he somehow can guess what Mai would say next based on her nervous state. They haven't started yet on cleaning the office, but he was feeling exhausted already. As he nears the base of the stairs, he heard Naru's exclamation on what Mai had told him.

"What do you mean you asked him to come today?"Naru shouts to his wife.

"Well, umm ….. We always argue before and… somehow you always follow my wishes after we fight. I figure out that this argument is one of those and later on you will hire him also with attached rules you know?"Mai said uncomfortably to Naru, then she suddenly looks up and look at him with those puppy dog eyes she always use to him. Naru then immediately knows that he lost the battle, how can he wins against his wife with those eyes and pouting lips that had captivated him in the first place? Naru just made a face palm and walk faster after Lin, it is official now. Mai would cause his early death and for some reasons he doesn't mind it. At least he would die happy teasing Mai and making her blush until Gene take him away with him.

Toshiro sighs as he looks at his watch again. He was waiting outside the SPR office for one hour already and wondering if Mai had somehow forgotten about him or if it is her usual habit of being late. Mai called him one week ago double checking if he still needs a part-time job and if he is still willing to work with her at where she was currently working on. At first, he was mildly interested. He heard from Mai's friend that she was working at SPR, an agency that specialized with paranormal research and exorcism. It was that thing both he and Mai had in common, their love with ghosts and paranormal events. It was also that thing that had made him like Mai because he haven't met any sane girl aside from her in their school who wasn't weird nor gothic who was into paranormal stuffs.

This mild interest had escalated into wanting to ask her if they still need another person for office work and manual labor. Surely with the way Mai's friends always boasted how SPR is gaining popularity, they will eventually need another pair of hands for their agency. It came to that point until it was diminished when he learned that it was Mai previous Boss who have broken her heart. He heard how cruelly he rejected Mai's confession and told her that he love and much prefer Mai's other best friend, the celebrity medium Masako Hara. Mai blatantly argue against that fact, telling them it wasn't true, but it had already ignited the irritation and hatred I have for the man that had left Mai broken.

After that, he thought Mai would be his girlfriend until Mai told him that she wants to think first and weigh if she truly likes me or she only sees the similarities between him and this "Naru"guy. He said he will wait, but Mai suddenly said that she will stop studying and will return to their second term informing them that she will go to London for some "family"event. Keiko and Michiru clarify this by saying the family event she was referring to might be her co-worker's wedding in the month of June. The reason why in London is what baffled them.

The rest was history after Mai sent me an e-mail asking me if I want a part-time job in SPR. I immediately agree so that I can study this Naru and maybe give him a piece of my mind by showing him that his lost is my gain after I steal Mai right under his nose. Mai told me that she will arrive today with his boss from London and she will introduce me to this Naru, but it was already passed 10 am and still no one is in the SPR office. I sighed again when I noticed a tall man with a hair slightly covering half of his face. I stood straight and wonder if he is Naru. He ignored me and took out a bunch of keys before opening the door of SPR office. Little did I know that at that instance, everything in my life would change and my life journey would then start with one question. How could this man managed to walk towards the SPR office and open the door while sleepwalking. As I noticed his closed eyes and a slight drool in the corner of his left mouth.

**Author's Note:**

** Finally done with my first chapter. I hope it is not too boring, because I need to introduce Toshiro as he will later have a big role in my story. This is the main story of my prequel song fan fiction series that I have updated before. If you could help me improve my writing feel free to review my works. This story is also dedicated to my little sister and number one fan, I hope you stop bothering me about updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt and the canon character's please let me borrow them for a while.

**Case File no. 10: Innocent Children**

**Chapter 2**

I sat in the SPR reception area and study my surroundings. For an agency that specialized with the Paranormal events the office does sure looks like a normal one against their job. I heard Mai's movement from the small kitchen as she volunteer to make us some tea so that we can ease our nerve as she told us to do so. In which I particularly don't believe will happen as I observe the guy sitting opposite of my chair with clench knuckles even though he appears to be calm and indifferent to his surroundings. He is one year my senior with black hair, pale complexion and blue eyes. I know now why Michiru and Keiko told me that this Naru guy and I has a lot of similarities. Even I couldn't believe it, we will pass by as relatives if somebody else saw us together. After all, we are endangered species. Naturally good looking men are hard to find nowadays.

I thought Naru was the old guy who arrived first, but it turns out that he was his assistant or some sort of slave typographer as I heard the sound of his fingers drilling holes on his laptop. I would be personally insulted and offended if he is Naru because that would mean I've got defeated by someone that old. Naru perused again, my resume like he was checking for some sort of weakness or disadvantage that he might use against hiring me. I notice how he looks at me as if he was ready to throw me out of his office, but I know he will not do that. For the first five minutes that I am with him and Mai inside the room, I know immediately that he likes her the way that I do. The next ten minutes, I know already that this job interview is only possible because he wants to placate Mai as it might be her request that I should be considered for this job position and the last fifteen minutes I know already that I will have this job. I smirked as I look at him, Mai has a total control of him.

"So, what could you say about him Naru?" Mai asked as she put down a tray of tea in front of us. She then took one cup of tea and proceeded to Lin's office and knock softly on his door.

"What could I say about him, Mai?" Naru asked when Mai sat down on the single middle chair between the couch where I am sitting and the one where Naru sat down.

"I don't know what you mean Mai, please elaborate it clearly" Naru asked. Mai let out an exasperated sighed and gave Naru a glare. I on the other hand had raised my left eyebrow, is this some kind of flirting? Was this what Mai had seen in this Naru guy? This unskillful way of flirting?

"Is he hired or not?" Mai asked.

Naru looked down again at the resume that he was holding, and said, "He has an exceptional credentials aside from the fact that his report card are straight A+ and he is currently studying Parapsychology with you. Everything is all fine, but everyone can be good at theories as long as they study hard. I am much worried about the performance, he might be different when he is already on the job".

"I will give him a chance to prove his self for one month. After that if it wasn't satisfactory, I cannot do anything about it. I will need to fire him as I don't have time for further nuisance". Naru continued.

That was when I started my life with the SPR family and how I become part of their life.

….

**Two Days After**

Toshiro neatly stacks the files after he re-evaluate it if they have inconsistencies or missing data. He now occupies the previous desk which was used by Mai before and somehow he was bored by the lack of action that he used to hear from Mai and from what the data files that he has been reading describes. Although, there were clients asking for assistance from them, Naru had managed to solve all of their issues without even bothering to check their houses. From electrical wires to land subsidy, he wonders how can he managed to conclude correctly base only from the clients answers to his questions. He also notices the lack of formalities within the office and wonder if their agency is a real deal or only a hoax because he cannot phantom how Mai can still stay working here, even if 90 % of his time he can only see her talking back and literally fighting with their boss.

Toshiro glance again at the close door of his employer's office. It has been 10 minutes already since Mai went out of it just to make the tea for their narcissistic boss. He was about to get another pile from the book shelves when the sudden ring of the bells from their door alarm him about another prospect client. Toshiro immediately went to the reception area to greet a middle aged woman who was wearing a nun's habit.

"Good afternoon" the nun said with certain nervousness lace on her voice. "I would like to consult about something to your superior, can you kindly inform him that I was sent by Father John for a consultation". The nun then added.

Toshiro bows down for a second to greet her and immediately ask her to sit for a while as he call his boss. It was also one of the great mysteries of the SPR agency, having different connections from almost all of the religious sect available in their country. He has read about the other irregular employees of SPR and he can say that they have a representative of the Catholic Church to a practictioner of Taoism, maybe that is the reason why they can exorcize most of the ghosts from their previous cases.

"Naru, a client came for a consultation. She said that she was sent by Father John."Toshiro said as he knocks on his employer's door. Shuffled steps and squeak was heard behind the door as Naru call out that he will come out after a minute and he should go and informed Lin-san about the client too.

Toshiro proceeds to the other door and inform Lin-san about the client too. He walks back to his desk after he assured their client that the investigation team will soon join her at the reception area. He heard from Mai before that the desk that he was currently occupying was her desk before, a fact that makes him questioned why Mai had to move her new desk in Naru-san office. From which Mai blushed and explained that it was necessary so Naru don't need to shout loudly for his tea every ten to fifteen minutes. Although, Toshiro doesn't have a lot of experience with petty human relationships he is not stupid not to connect the facts and conclude that his boss and his female assistant/ investigator have a relationship. It was something that he keeps reminding himself okay because at least he still have a shot with Mai because they weren't married yet.

Naru came out of his office with Mai who immediately went to the kitchen to make that blasted tea again, as Lin-san immediately follows his boss with laptop on his hands. As they settle down the couch Naru bow down a little before he introduce his self and Lin-san to our new Client.

"What can I do for you, Sister?" Naru asked.

"I am Sister Catherine from the St. Elisabeth Orphanage in a small town in Kyoto Prefecture. I was advised to have a consultation with your agency by Father John, who usually visits our Orphanage every six months. He said that you might be able to help us regarding the disturbing series of events that has been happening in our town". Sister Catherine said while clenching a part of her habit out of her nervousness.

"I beg your pardon for asking this, but if it is the whole town that has the problem and not particularly inside the orphanage, why were you sent here instead of someone from the town?" Naru asked.

"Because the town people were suspecting the children from our orphanage. They were saying that they are the culprit behind whatever that was happening in our town". Sister Catherine then continued. It was then Mai arrived with a tray laden with tea and biscuits. She then sets it down and took Sister Catherine's hand and smile at her.

"You should drink tea so that you can calm yourself. We will try to help you as much as we can." She then said with her soothing voice. Sister Catherine then took a tea cup with her shaky hands and sip a little on it. She then proceeded with a calmer stance about our new case.

"Everything had started nine months ago. At first the matter was regarded as a joke around our town. They were saying that when someone is alone in their house, a voice of a child would be heard outside of their house calling someone to play with them. It wasn't regarded as serious because those people who heard it usually ignore it thinking that there are kids who were just playing outside of their houses". Sister Catherine paused before she took a sip again at her tea cup to calm herself and Toshiro would probably do the same if he was in the same position as the nun who were sitting in front of them.

"These small matters escalated then to something annoying. After two weeks there were reported instances that the voices of the children were now accompanied by a series of robust knocking on their doors. By the time they open their doors, they can only catch a glimpse of children running away from their houses".

"It lasted for five months before the town people went to our orphanage and request that we should stop our children from doing those kind of pranks". Sister Catherine added.

"Why did they assume that it was the children from your orphanage who were doing those pranks" Mai asked heatedly to no one in particular as she stood out and start to pace around the reception area. "I mean, for sure the kids that were staying in your orphanage are not the only kids in your town right?" she then added.

Toshiro can see steam coming out of her ears because of this matter. She was mad for sure and it does not matter to Naru or to Lin-san that she was acting like this in front of their client. It was like a normal occurrence to them that Mai can easily get mad because of a little injustice that she have heard. It was also the first time that he saw Mai reacted like this. He always thinks that Mai is all smiles and sunshine with a mild temper, but this small revelation only made him like her more.

Toshiro then notices how Naru pat the back of Mai's hand a little, as he pull her down to sit again on the couch beside him. Mai then let out a sigh and try to calm herself as she sat down. Naru was still holding her hands, it was a fact that both of them does not pay attention to, but Toshiro had notice. It is something that solidifies his hunch about their relationship.

"It was because those occurrences always happen during school hours or times when no children in a particular neighborhood were out and playing. Like during dinner time or late hours. They all assume that the kids who were doing these pranks manage to escape from the orphanage just to scare them".

"Scare them? What do you mean by that? I thought it was only silly pranks such as annoyingly knocking on their doors". Lin-san asked. I do sometimes forget that he is with us even the sounds of his typing were so common now that it was like a background music now, Toshiro thought.

"It is because the pranks escalated into something much worse now", Sister Catherine paused and from where Toshiro was seated, he saw how chill run into the nun's entire body before she added the most crucial part of the story that had led for Naru to accept the case.

"Now, there were sightings of the children with all black eyes asking the town people to play with them. The usual witnesses are also the children of the victim's house. They said that three children had knocked on their door asking for help. The moment they were admitted, the only adult who was inside the house were somehow hypnotized to follow the three children outside their houses with only hearing the words "Let's play". It would be the last time anyone would see that adult person because the next time they were found they were already mutilated into pieces". Sister Catherine said gravely.

Mai gasped because of this and Naru's hand hold her hand tighter. Even Lin-san had stopped typing on his laptop unable to process the facts that the nervous Sister had consulted with them. It was something unimaginable, Toshiro said to himself. Children with all black eyes who also might be on a killing spree is out of their comprehension.

"Currently, there were three reported deaths with the same incidents prior to their untimely diminished and they were still thinking that the culprits are the children from our orphanage. I can assure you that they weren't, after the first talk about the pranks we had made it sure that nobody can escape the orphanage". Sister Catherine then added.

"Mai, call the others, we will accept this job". Naru then added grimly as he unclench his free hand. Maybe, it was too much to ask for a little action, Toshiro think to his self because now he isn't sure if he would like to be mutilated by children.

**Author's Corner:**

** The Second chapter is done. It is a little bit long as I got carried away with Toshiro's POV. The case is based from an article I have read from another website, I don't know if it is true and I don't even remember from which website I saw it. The story about children with all black eyes luring people to follow them were not as gory and murderous as I have written. The killings and mutilation are all part of my excessive imagination with horror stories, in short all incidents describe in this story are only a work of fiction. Any similarities with a living person's name, institute, places and incidents are not related to my story**. **Also, ratings may change to mature due to, graphic violence and etc.**

**Thank you to all the reader's who have sent me their review. I hope you would like this new update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's canon characters, as well as the name of the movie mention on the story. This is a work of fiction, any similarities with a living person's name, places and events are purely made by accident.

**Updated on October 9, 2014**

**Case File no. 10: Innocent Children**

**Chapter 3**

Yasuhara's eyes grew big for a second, it was something Takigawa also known as Bou-san thinks that had never happened before. Yasuhara is known for surprising everyone and his dictionary had never included the word shock or surprise for himself. It was astonishing as Takigawa watch his colleague jaw drop from whatever he was seeing inside the office of SPR because whatever it is might be something horrifying, terrifying or unimaginable. He tried to remove Yasu away from the door so he could see whatever it is but the younger guy wouldn't budge away from it. It was like he was petrified and rooted to his spot.

"Yasu! You came earlier than what we expected". Mai's voice rang out from the inside. It was then followed by the familiar set of arms that hug Yasu that finally moved him away from the door. Takigawa followed him immediately and scan the interior of the office until he notice something. This had made him walk back a little.

From the door, he can see Naru sitting on the couch with a teacup in his hand. It wasn't surprising considering that you can basically sum up that Calm Naru is equivalent to a tea cup, but what surprise him is the young man with the almost identical jet black hair, fair complexion and blue eyes standing just a little bit behind the couch where Naru is sitting. If he didn't know that Gene is already gone, he would think that it was Naru's dead twin brother aside from the evident age difference between them after your second look.

Takigawa fumbled with his cell phone and immediately look for his wife number. He should immediately warn his wife and Masako-chan about this person all else it might scare them out of their wits if they would see that guy without warning. One Naru has been already scary and based on the aura of the other younger guy he saw, he must likely have the same sour disposition just like their boss.

"Mai-chan, I didn't know that it had rain yesterday" Yasu said after he managed to finally gather his wits together. This had made Mai to slightly furrowed her forehead a little bit as she didn't quite understand Yasuhara's comment about the weather.

"What do you mean by that? Because I certainly remember that it didn't rain yesterday or even last night". Mai confusedly replied to him. Yasu then clutch his chest as he immediately sat down the chair opposite to Naru as if he was suddenly attacked by exhaustion. This had made Naru and Toshiro's eye brow raise a little.

"Well, if it wasn't the rain then it must be that you had accidentally splash some water to Naru, because I am seeing two of them here. I didn't know that Naru has some _Gremlins __1_ blood or DNA in his genetic make up because if it does, then that would explain his abnormal creepy IQ and his over inflated ego. Aside from that he managed to clone himself to three". Yasu dramatically express inside the room. Silence reigns for a minute or two until a little bit crackle was heard around the room, followed by the joined laughter of Mai and Takigawa as they held each other arm and cried out of mirth from Yasu's comment. Even Lin, who went out of his cave after Yasu exclaimed about not being informed about the weather yesterday couldn't hide the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he tries to contain his laughter.

"That reminds me Yasuhara that I haven't cut your salary since that _picture incident_ 2 last March". Naru then added indifferently. Yasuhara paled when he heard it, which added more laughter from Mai and Takigawa who were now both clutching their stomachs.

"Boss, it is only a joke". Yasu immediately explained not because Naru threatened him of salary deduction, it is because of the much improved death glare that he has given him since he came back. "Aside from that, don't forget that if it wasn't from that picture you wouldn't wake up on time and come back here in Japan". Yasu added brilliantly.

Naru just shuts his mouth in silence from Yasuhara's comment. It was one of the things that he have learn in a short period of time; "Never argue with Yasuhara, it will surely cost time and you wouldn't have the last words to say at the end of the argument". For some reasons he always manages to say the last words, even if you won the argument.

"So Mai, who is Naru-"ni"3 over there?", Yasu asked disregarding the angry glares of Naru and Toshiro.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce Toshiro-kun to both of you", Mai immediately apologized as she motion Toshiro to come nearer from where they were standing.

"Bou-san, Yasu-kun, this is Sakurai Toshiro. He is my classmate in Todai and he is now a part-timer in SPR just like us."Mai bubbly introduce Toshiro to her colleagues in SPR.

"Sakurai Toshiro, I think I have heard his name before". Yasu said when suddenly his face lit up. Recognition immediately change his expression. "I am Yasuhara Osamu, nice to meet you finally, Toshi-kun". Yasu then added as he held out his hand to shake hands with Toshiro.

Naru felt chill run down his spine as he notices the gleam of Yasuhara's eyeglasses. "This could be bad". Naru thought, as Yasu and Toshiro shook hands. "This is a bad omen". He then added to himself

….

It was quite weird for him to see Naru tense up after he shook hands with Yasuhara. It was like he was afraid of the man and at the same time annoyed with him. It took two hours before we manage to get on our company van so we can head out to the orphanage and it is dead silent all throughout the ride with Naru, Lin and Mai, aside from Mai's periodic snores. Looking at them sitting together with Mai's head leaned over Naru's shoulder, further clear out any doubts that they have a relationship, but the last time Keiko and Michiru talk to him about Naru they said that he was the one who rejected Mai in the first place. What could have happened between them that somehow they become a couple suddenly.

Toshiro looks out of the widow. Mai was the first one who approached him disregarding his personality and his lack of family background. She was the one who first made him feel like that nothing is wrong being an orphan, just as long as you live your life to the fullest. She was the first one who has liked his obsession with paranormal activities and instead of psychoanalyzing his weird obsession, she had further introduced him on the subject. He should have met her earlier, he could be the one whom her head was leaning to now. Toshiro drifted to sleep without him noticing it, he only notices it after he opens his eyes and see the same dream he had before. He thought it was over. He thought that he wouldn't have these dreams again. His eyes roamed the vast darkness that was lit by a series of will-o-wisp floating around, going in different directions. Then he saw someone. Someone who shouldn't be here.

…..

_ I open my eyes and notice the difference immediately. It wasn't like I stop dreaming about this place, but my dreams are now scarier and lonelier without him. I walk around and watch as a slight contortion become visible on my far left. I hurriedly went there to investigate. I know the risks and dangers of doing so, but if I wouldn't do this, I don't know if we would gather enough data about our new case. Beside, I should resign myself on doing this alone now, because I would never learn anything if I will still hope that Gene would be here helping me._

_ The vision starts to materialize, the moment I step on the slight contortion. I was engulfed by the scenery, it looks like someone else memory based on the color of the vision. Like an old film, I watched a girl run into the meadow while an older boy followed him. The person whom I was sharing with his or her memory didn't move an inch as I watch the two young kids running around without any care of what was happening around them._

_ "Saburou __4__, Mother wouldn't like it if you soiled your clothes. You know how hard it is, washing our clothes on the river bank. She hated being observed by the town people too much". I called out to the boy who was running around. The boy had stop running and look at his older sister._

_ "Why are they looking at her too much then? I notice it also for the three of us. When we are walking in the streets, they look at us strangely and then they'll start whispering to each other. What's wrong Onee-san?". Saburou asked to me. _

_ "Because they think we are different". I answered him. The scene then changes into something else. We weren't in the meadow anymore, but I saw the same children again. I watch a burning cottage in front of us and hear an agonized scream from the cottage. It was then the townspeople saw us and start chasing us. We run to the forest while the mob of angry farmers throws stones at us._

_ I know we are different. I know how nobody can understand us. I heard those thoughts inside the memory of the girl who was escaping with her younger siblings. I felt as a tear run down my cheek as we get deeper into the woods. Then suddenly I was pulled out of the body of the girl who were running. I stopped when I have realized this. I saw the children run towards the cliff and fell off towards their death._

_ Mai had put her hand in her mouth, as shock and grief towards the children enveloped her whole being. They don't deserve this. They don't deserve to die early. Out of the blue a hand touches Mai's shoulder, which she instinctively removed. Beings that can touch her in the dream world has always meant something bad, based on her experience. She was about to run in the opposite direction when she heard someone called her. A familiar voice called her._

_ "Mai!"._

**Author's Corner **

** It's a new chapter, still dedicated to my younger brother and sister. Thank you again for the reviews and for putting my story on your followed and favorite stories. I've got a little paranoid that my readers would hate Toshiro that I have pleaded on some of my reviews not to hate him. I am sorry for that. I will update again later this day or tomorrow, so you wouldn't wait for long because this chapter is a little cliff hanger. I couldn't stop myself on doing so.****I will also try to update regularly, twice a week if I have time. Below are some notes about the story, I seriously don't know if it was needed or I was just so happy about putting it. **

**1**___**Gremlins - is a 1984 American horror comedy film directed by Joe Dante, released by Warner Bros. The film is about a young man who receives a strange creature called a mogwai as a pet, which then spawns other creatures who transform into small, destructive, evil monsters after it got wet by water.**_

I love this movie when I was a kid. It has always fascinated and scare me at the same time. The idea that Naru got wet with water, that makes him spawn a couple of replica was written out of my whim. I also love Yasuhara's character that it would be such a waste if I wouldn't put his smart comments in my story.

_**2 **__**Picture Incident – it was an incident that had happened on the prequel story of The Chronicles of SPR Japan which is Six Degrees of Separation. The said incident was from Yasuhara's birthday party wherein out of being alcohol intoxicated kiss Mai on her lips after he was dared to do so. It was then captured by Madoka's cell phone and the picture was sent to Naru that had resulted him to return to Japan immediately.**_

Although, it was never mentioned in any of my story, it was also the reason why Masako finally ended Yasuhara's six months agonizing courtship towards her and finally put a label on their relationship.

_**3 **__**Naru-ni – another smart comment by Yasuhara. Putting "ni"on Naru's name as his nickname toward Toshiro. **_

It should be "Naru number two", but it was two long for a nickname, so I put the Japanese number two equivalent (Ni) instead.

_**4 **__**Saburou - From Japanese **__**三**____**(sabu) "three" and **__**郎**____**(rou) "son". This was traditionally a name for the third son.**_

__My younger brother wanted to be in my story, but it would be weird if I will put his name "Third" as a character, so instead I have written the Japanese equivalent of his name.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's canon characters. This is a work of fiction, any similarities with a living person's name, places and events are purely made by accident.

**Updated on October 12, 2014**

**Case File no. 10: Innocent Children**

**Chapter 4**

_"Mai!"_

_ Mai look back automatically as it dawns to her that it isn't possible. Was her mind playing tricks on her? How could this happen? He is the last person she was expecting to see in her dream._

The sudden lurched of the company van woke Mai from her slumber. In Naru's astonishment, his wife look immediately on Toshiro whom at that time had also just woke up from sleeping. Naru watch his wife's face change its expression of doubt into bewilderment until it becomes confused. Naru wonder what could be her dream about and what was the connection of Toshiro on it. He knows he can never trust Toshiro even if he was the one who hired him and the slightest connection in any way that Mai might have with this man would put him on the edge. There is something about him that makes him feel uneasy and the way he looks at Mai, he knows that he still has feelings for his wife.

He wanted to tell him to back off because she is already taken, but at the same time he thinks it is unnecessary to do so. He trusts Mai with all his life, he knows Mai can never betray him, but he is still a human being. Contrary to everyone's belief, he wasn't as formidable as they thought he is. There was a chink in his armor, and that would be Mai.

….

**St. Elisabeth Orphanage**

We have finally made it to the orphanage, but as I start walking towards it flashes of memories are starting to play in my mind. Maybe because, like the kids around us, I used to live in an orphanage before. I watched Naru talk to Sister Catherine as she motioned us to follow her inside the orphanage. I noticed almost everyone took something from the van and bring it inside. I saw everything and observed it.

I couldn't believe that now, I am a part of an investigation team. I used to surf the internet before and look for paranormal cases and read the experiences of the investigators involved. Now, I am a part of it. Aside from that I discover something else, something that until now I couldn't believe. How the hell did Mai end up in my dream? Is it true or I was just imagining her that is why I projected her in my dreams?

"Toshi-kun, can I talk to you later?". Mai suddenly asked me. I just nodded and followed her inside when all of a sudden Masako swooned as Yasuhara immediately run towards his girlfriend. I was about to join them when I noticed Mai grab my arm harder. I saw her eyes lose focus before she fainted just like Masako.

…

_Blood….. It was the smell of blood that had made her nauseous. Where is she? Mai thought as she looks around and discovered that she is in some kind of an attic or warehouse base on her surroundings. Papers are carelessly strewn everywhere and droplets of water were falling off the roof. A sweet smell of something sweet wafted throughout the room combined with the smell of iron. The sweet smell was coming from a small cauldron that was placed on the corner of the room as a small bonfire was heating it and at the same time it cast sliver of light to that side of the room. Where is everyone? She thought. The only living thing that she can sense are the rats that were skittering around the entire room._

_ She sat up and try to look for her friends. They should be here. She knows they will not abandon her, but why does she feel so alone? Then she heard something sloppy fell down somewhere. It means that someone else is here but why does it feel so eerie? She tried to stand up, so that she can check out the place where she heard the sound when she realized something. The place where her left leg is supposed to be is empty and instead there was a bloody stump that was still dripping droplets of blood. She was about to scream out when she heard an unearthly whisper._

_ "Don't let them know you're awake or else you'll gonna be next". _

…_._

Mai screamed out as she jerked herself up awake from the couch. She started to cry and tried not to open her eyes. It was horrible. It was the most terrifying dream she had ever had aside from the one about Urado's case. Someone gently shakes her so that she would open up her eyes, but she refused to do so. All of those limbs, all of those severed heads, it wasn't easy to forget those, especially that face. The face of Saburou-kun which was missing the half side of it. It was terrible.

"Mai you need to open your eyes or else you might fall asleep again and that would mean that you will dream about the same nightmare again". Mai heard Naru gently say it to her ears. With tears streaming down her face, she slowly opens her eyes and were greeted by the worried faces of her colleagues.

Ayako and Naru are the closest people in front of her. While Masako was sitting on the opposite couch with the same terrified face as Yasuhara tries to calm her down. The rest of the gang was standing in between of the two couches trying to divide their attention for both of them.

After both of them had relatively calm down, they had recounted what had happened that had made them lost consciousness. It seems that the reason Masako had fainted was different from Mai's reason. Masako said she was suddenly overwhelmed by the corroded smell of blood and the sudden onslaught of lingering spirits trying to ask her to help them.

When Mai told them what she had seen in her dreams, disgusted looks become evident from their faces. Somehow Mai knows what everyone is thinking, the case is so similar with Urado's case and that means it is too dangerous for all of them. The bad thing was that the difference between their previous case and the new one is the haunting wasn't limited to a particular area only. They couldn't run out of the house, so that they will be safe. It is happening throughout the small town they were in and based on Mai's dream they weren't sure how far does it includes. Due to the fact that the only noted victims were three people. Although it had become seven due to the missing people whom no one had seen when they were abducted, Mai had told them that bodies that she saw in her dreams are more than what they expected. Aside from that, the haunting had only started nine months ago. What could have happened that had triggered the whole case.

After they had discussed the case Naru sent out everyone for tasks. He was planning to keep Mai inside the base because of what happen, but she declined his order. She asked if it is okay to be partnered with Toshiro for gathering data and placing thermographic cameras at the forest. A request that had made his eyebrow rose and Mai outrageously explain messily which was resolved after she assure him that she will properly explain it later on.

….

Everything was almost set up, from putting the thermographic cameras all over the town to interviewing the people who have experienced the haunting. Everything except for the two people who went out to the forest to set things out there and gather data around the perimeter near that area. Naru sigh and glance at the door again. Mai told him that she wanted to discuss something with Toshiro and she will explain it to him later. He wanted to say no, but he also knows that forbidding her to do it will cause a rather heated argument and he doesn't want that.

"Naru , if you want to go after them, you should start now by going out of that blasted door before it melts due to over exposure from your deadly glares". Madoka said as she tries to hide her smile. It was then answered by Naru with the said deadly glares.

"Why would you think that I wanted to go after them?".

"Well, because it wasn't as evident as the way you are acting right now". Lin answered back for his wife. Naru was getting on his nerves now. He doesn't know if they had a fight before coming here or it was Naru's immature streaked resurfacing after many years of oppression. He does understand if it was the latter because growing up with Gene, someone should act mature for their age to keep them away from trouble, but for Pete's shake the girl is already married to him. He should try to hold the reins of his jealousy, because if he wouldn't do that he will suggest that one of them should be held down if they will have another case. He doesn't want to babysit someone who is jealous with every man who will talk to Mai.

Naru held back his retort realizing how he sounds like a jealous husband right now. Even if he just wants to throw something really heavy towards Yasuhara who wouldn't stop from sniggering with Masako. He tried to make himself busy by starting to sort out the data that was compiled by Madoka and Yasuhara, when the door opened up by Mai followed by Toshiro.

He immediately notices the awkward and tense demeanor of the young man as he followed Mai inside. He tried to stop himself, but he just couldn't. The moment Mai stood beside his chair, he had grabbed her hand and yank her down to his lap. Then he kissed her in front of everyone that looks like he was saying that "this girl is mine". He knows it is childish, but he couldn't stop it, there was something about Toshiro that reminds him of his self and Gene at the same time and that spells out trouble.

"So immature". Naru heard Toshiro muttered.

"What happen to you Naru?". Mai asked as she gets off his lap with a blush on her confused face while everybody else was smirking with Naru's public display of jealousy. She was probably thinking why he had suddenly have an urged for a public display of attention.

"Nothing. What took you so long? We were done with the interviews, we just need to discuss the data that was gathered."Naru answered back. If he could only retract what he have said about not wanting other people to be informed of their marriage status he should have done it by now. But, it was something that he had discussed and proposed seriously to his father and Mai before coming back to Japan. The idea sounded practical and beneficial for Mai before. It wasn't because he is ashamed of Mai as his wife, but it was because marriage at the age of 19 for a girl who was still studying will make her look like a flighty young woman who didn't know any better for herself. Mai even opposed to this idea before, she told him that she doesn't care what anyone would think of her, but it was him who insisted it.

What would it make him look like if he will retract what he have said before. He doesn't want anyone to know how unsure he is of himself. He doesn't want to show his insecurity that he had developed because of Mai. His insecurity that Mai deserved someone better than him, someone like Gene and that someone is the embodiment of Toshiro. The guy who almost looks like him with a combination of his and Gene personalities. Naru tried to flex his right hand before he starts their briefing. At times like this he should be level headed or else he will lose focus and that might hinder them from solving the case.

"Now, we should start to discuss the data that we had gathered. We need to finish this up as soon as possible so that the killings and abduction would stop immediately. Let's make the casualties as minimal as what was already reported". Naru had started with gravity something that everybody has noted, but nobody knows that it had sprung up from his determination of finishing it fast because he wants Mai to take a vacation to his parent's house away from Toshiro until he assured himself that he is the right one for Mai. It wasn't Mai's fault that he was so unsure of himself, but he needs to build his confidence without worrying that someone like Toshiro would make her realize that he wasn't the right man for her.

**Author's Corner**

** First of all I apologized for not updating yesterday. I had promised that I will, but something came up and I did not manage to do it. Second, although I might sound like a broken record machine for repeating this over and over again, but I still want to thank all of the people who have appreciated my story and put it to their list of followed and favorite stories. If you have time you can review my story if you have something that you think that might improve it or you can guess what could be Toshiro's identity or how he will affect the story. I don't want to make a promise, but I'll try to update soon, so nobody will wait for it for too long. Thank you again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's canon characters. This is a work of fiction, any similarities with a living person's name, places and events are purely made by accident.

**Author's Note:**

** It's becoming a habit and I don't think I can stop myself from doing it. Thanks again to all of the readers who support my story, especially to **Naruisawesome **for the continuous reviews of my story. To Ms. **Nekokittygirl, **I honestly might change the ratings to Mature, if you're worried about Lemons, rest assured that the ratings will change not because of that, but instead it will change because of the gore, morbidity and scary stuffs. I don't have the confidence to write lemons and besides my younger siblings are not allowed to read these kind of things also. If you can handle a little bit of mutilation, disembowelment and stuffs then you're still welcome to read this. I might not even live up with that rating, I will change it only for precaution. My brother has already stated his displeasure about Saburou having half of his face missing and because I wrote this story for them, I wouldn't like it if they will stop reading this. Anyway, I am actually not sure if his protest is about the horror of the missing half of Saburou's face or because I disfigured his face when I have clearly stated before that I have named Saburou after him. Sometimes, my little brother is actually a little bit vain about his appearance, so I think the answer will be the latter. Enough of my incessant talking, please enjoy the new chapter and review if you have any comments or idea on how to improve it. Thanks again and sorry for the late update.**

**Updated on **

**Case File no. 10: Innocent Children**

**Chapter 5**

I thought this case was so dangerous, but why is it that nothing is happening. After the welcoming nightmare, everyone is so tense and alert that it had literally drained all of their energy by the time the sun set down to the west. It was pretty boring, even though Masako informed them that there are a lot of ghosts that were trapped in this place and unable to move on. She said that most of them cannot believe of what happened to them and they wanted us to find their missing limbs and body parts which the culprit had scattered around the town. Bou-san sighed and look around their base, he would probably kill Naru if he will order them to find those limbs just so the congested amount of ghost lingering all around the town would become a little bit less. They have also literally work twice because nothing is happening and Bou-san and the others were worried that due to the vast coverage of haunting they might have missed something, still there has been no progress.

"Mai, Tea". Naru ordered without even bothering to look at Mai. Well, it wasn't surprising anymore, Naru is probably doing everything to send signals to poor Toshiro-kun that he owns Mai. Then, out of the blue Naru stood up as if he was planning to go with Mai at the orphanage kitchen to make some tea. It seems Naru's territorial tendency has also leveled up or he is much threatened by Toshiro's presence. Without Naru's knowledge, it does serve a dual purpose for him, Bou-san told to his self. Because now they can properly interrogate Toshiro without Naru's deadly glares. Bou-san, then look at Yasuhara who caught his eyes with a certain gleam on his eyeglasses. In times of great importance Yasuhara and Bou-san does understand each other better than his wife. It was an exchange that everyone in that room had noticed aside from Naru, Mai and Toshiro. It was also the moment that the majority of the group has been waiting for, a chance to grill Toshiro in the hot seat so that they will finally know what Naru had seen in him to feel so threatened by his mere presence in Mai's life.

…

"Mai". Naru said, the moment we were out of earshot from everybody. It is amazing that now, even by saying my name I can already guess what was he going to say next. I sighed and took his hand in my cold hand. The warmth of it immediately chases the chill that I was feeling since we arrived in this place.

"I saw him in my dream", I started and immediately I felt his reaction. His grip tightens in my hand, and I wonder if he doesn't trust me enough that I would never leave him for somebody else. I look at his blue eyes and I saw his rare display of insecurity, how could I leave him if he is so adorable like this?

"Don't jump ahead with your over imaginative conclusion", I assured him as he relaxed his grip and walk with me even slowly. "I saw him in my dreams and I confirm it with him. Apparently, he is also an astral walker and I wonder if he is just like Gene and I. You know, like a medium, because I saw him in my vision. He also saw what I saw during our travel to get here".

Hearing Mai's explanation, Naru gradually relaxed. "Would you like me to test Toshiro if he is a latent psychic also?", Naru asked.

"That would be great, Naru."

…

"So, Toshiro-kun, how did you met our Mai-chan?", It was a question from Bou-san that had literally warned him that it was the start of his inevitable interrogation. Toshiro face the older man and notice how everyone is failing to act indifferently to his conversation with Bou-san.

"We were classmate in psychology". I replied simply. He always thought that replying in short sentences is the key to avoid lengthy conversation, but after five minutes he realizes that his technique doesn't work at all in any of the SPR members. How he wishes that Naru would come back soon from his trip at the kitchen, he had never thought that he would think of it, but desperate times need desperate measures. He also learned in a hard way that the ever cold Lin can be powerless in the hordes of curious devils around him.

"Did you like her the moment you saw her or it was like the slow but sure type?"Ayako asked beside him. He did not even notice how she manages to cross the distance that seems wide before this conversation had start nor the fact that even Masako was already sitting beside him.

"What do you mean by that, Old hag?"Bou-san complain before he received a blow to his head courtesy of Ayako 's always present bag.

"What do you mean by old hag, don't forget that you've married this old hag". Ayako then added. I sighed again, out of frustration when suddenly loud knocks resound at the whole orphanage. We've immediately gone out to check the commotion and found Naru and Mai already at the front of the door with a very distressed Sister Catherine talking to the angry mob outside the door. The scene looks familiar, just like in his dream, the dream that Mai had told him is normal for psychic people like them.

"We already called some experts to deal with this matter and please believe us that it wasn't any of our children. They are innocent from your accusations". Sister Catherine pleaded with the town people.

"If it wasn't any of your children, then who were luring our neighbors out of their houses. Nobody else, but the children from your orphanage can have free time to do this kind of atrocity". An angry lady shouted from the mob.

"Your accusations are not valid". Naru calmly state with his cold voice which had caused the momentarily silence of the mob. They were stunned by the sudden presence of Naru who intimidated them with his glare and confidence. "You don't have any evidence that the culprits are the children who were staying at this orphanage, nor the witness that could point out that the children that they saw are from here. Therefore, it is not permissible for all of you to harass the people who manage this orphanage to enforce penalties for any of the orphans here, unless they were proven guilty". Naru added.

"And who are you to meddle around our town's problem. All of you don't belong here and it isn't any of your business in the first place". Another angry person shouted from the mob. It was regarded as a bad move by almost everyone because of Naru's reply. The scenario after that was so horrifying that it can probably rival against the ghost that we are currently trying to exorcise.

"And who are you to judge people just because they were orphans. I know almost all of you are pointing their fingers at the children who were staying here not because they have bad reputations, but instead because they don't have the convenience of having parents like any normal kids. This is what we called prejudice and being narrow minded, now, if no one can produce valid evidence against the people here you have better left the premise of this orphanage before I call the local authorities". Naru said with a certain edge on his voice. Before anyone can protest against Naru's statement, a young girl hurriedly enters the gate of the orphanage as she shouted that there has been another abduction. Due to the commotion, someone had managed to slip passed Naru and the SPR members, he then angrily searched each room determined to find the classroom for the children of the orphanage.

"All of them are hiding the killers", The man mumbled to himself as he ran fast the corridors. He did not even notice that nobody is following him anymore, nor the fact that he walks deeper inside the house and the hallways start to get quieter than ever. It was the flickering lights that made him notice something is wrong. He then notices that the hallway seems endless and deserted. He looks around and thought to himself that it wasn't possible. He grew up in this town and he knows that the orphanage shouldn't be as enormous as what it seems now, but currently he is lost inside of it.

"Are you lost Sir?"a voice suddenly asked him.

"Who are you and where are you?" The man asked as he looks around the empty hallway. He is sure that he is the only living person in the hallway and yet, someone is talking to him. His heart starts to palpitate and he becomes agitated to the cold silence of the place he was in.

"I was asking, if you were lost Sir" All of a sudden a twelve year old girl materialized in front of him. The girl kept her head down and all that the man can see is the long straight black hair that seems to cover the kids face. The girl then touched his shaking arm with her ice cold hands and look up to him and what he saw is death. Black eyes look straight into his eyes and he was paralyzed in fear.

"Would you like me to help you, good old Sir?". A scream echoed throughout the forest, but nobody had managed to go after him quick enough. After all, who could have possibly done it, when the said man had managed to pave his way around the mob towards the forest as if he was just forcefully pushing doors in his path.

…

"There has to be a way, so that we can save Mr. Nakuro." Mai said as she paced around the base and everyone just look at her in disbelief to her words. They don't know where to start, they don't know what kind of thing are they are dealing with and they don't even know what happen to the man who seem possessed enough that he managed to make his way to the forest despite their effort along with the other townsfolk to stop him from doing so. They don't even know why and how did he become possessed, even though he was in the midst of a lot of people.

"Maybe, I need to sleep, so that I can gather information regarding the case". Mai determinedly said and with those words Naru stood up angrily from the couch.

"Mai, don't be stupid. Although, I appreciate your interest to help the ghost by going directly to them, but we still don't know what is happening around this town and that alone is dangerous not only to you, it also endangers us by trying to save you over if you manage to get abducted again". Naru said angrily.

"And what do you mean by that, Idiot scientist?"As Mai answered heatedly.

"It means that maybe we're missing something…..", Yasu interfered to their argument. He then went between them before he added these words that had made them found out where they should start. "We could be missing a very particular link that we have not noticed, why Mr. Nakuro was targeted by the ghost along with the other victims". Everyone finally gathers their thoughts and look at him, it was like they have seen the light in their problem.

"Well, that reminds me why I fell in love with you Osamu, you are really the ice breaker of these team". Masako then announced as she tries to hide her blush behind her kimono sleeves.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I am so sorry, I updated super late. My family recently migrated to another country and I have been busy arranging documents and stuffs. I'll try to update regularly from now on and I still thank all of the readers who have been following this story. Please enjoy and review it if you have any suggestions. Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's canon characters. This is a work of fiction, any similarities with a living person's name, places and events are purely made by accident.

**Updated on December 19, 2014 **

**Case File no. 10: Innocent Children**

**Chapter 6**

Toshiro woke up with a grumbling stomach and a whole body pain . He then looks around and saw the missing Nakuro-san propped on the opposite wall unconscious. Well, he does wish that he was only unconscious and not dead because based on the bloody left side of his body, he must be losing a lot of blood right now. At least, he could say that he had found the missing client. The bad news is he wasn't as whole as they preferred him to be. Toshiro tried to move his body slowly as he checks if he has also some missing limbs just like the man opposite him and he sighed with relief when he noticed that he only has some broken bones and a couple of bruises. It wasn't so bad after all.

Where is he and why is he alone? He wouldn't ask those questions to himself because he properly remembers everything that had happened. The only question he wants to ask is why is he chosen? In a group of 10 people, there should be a probability of 1 percent only of being dragged into this mess. First, he is a new employee. Second, he doesn't have any abilities that can exorcise ghosts and lastly, he wasn't well verse in this industry yet. Then why would I be abducted by these ghosts if they can abduct Naru instead. Toshiro complains to himself.

_After that meeting, Yasuhara and Madoka immediately went to the public library to gather some data about anything involving three children who died in the forest while everyone else were dispersed in different assignments. Lin-san was left at the base monitoring the cameras with Naru. Ayako-san and Masako were trying to help the nuns in taking care of the children. Because of the commotion a lot of children sensitive and mature enough to know what was happening was aggravated by the incident, leaving the whole management of the orphanage on the edge trying to calm the chaos. Bou-san and John-san were left trying to exorcise the malicious spirits aggravated also because of the attack and this had left him with Mai who went to the kitchen to brew some tea for the tea addicted head of SPR._

_ They were properly scattered and teamed up so that nobody will be abducted and yet, when the lights went out while they were in the kitchen, he was taken by the ghost children when he tried to stop them from taking Mai. All of them said that Mai was a ghost magnet, that is why they told me to stick to her. They told me that ghost loves Mai and if someone stop these ghost from taking her then none of us will be taken, but instead it seems they thought that I would be a good replacement for Mai because when they failed to take her they bludgeon me almost to death and dragged me here in an underground shack with an almost dead man with a missing left leg. _

_ So much for my most awaited action packed day. I don't even know now if I preferred to die with boredom or with an attack from the ghost. A slight movement from my left caught my eye and I was suddenly mesmerized by what I saw. It was unexpected, so unexpected that I could've passed out again. Nobody told me that they have a state-of-art technology, but I wonder what would be the importance of projecting Mai inside this shack and where did they manage to get a hologram device._

_…_

_ Mai walked around the base with a vigor that she might permanently make a mark on the carpet. It is her fault that Toshiro-kun is currently missing, as crazy as it may seem, she was guilty that for the first time she wasn't the one who was abducted by the ghost and that makes her feel bad that she somehow transfer the curse of being a ghost magnet to Toshiro. Naru took Mai's hand as she passed by the couch and yanked her down beside him, a fact that almost all of the SPR regulars immediately notice._

_ "As much as it entertains us Naru, we currently don't need a public display of jealousy during this time" Madoka cheekily said as she glared towards Naru. On the other hand Naru just ignored the comment and clasped Mai's hand to prevent her from pacing back and forth again. _

_ "Ne Naru, would you mind if I tried to look for him by astral projecting. You know I'll just work around and ask the ghost lingering the town if they have any idea where Toshiro-kun could be?". Mai asked with those puppy dog eyes again. She really does know how to use that look for her convenience. _

_ "Mai, would it really matter if I say no to you?", Naru asked bitterly. Ever since Naru met Mai he had experience how stubborn and dead set Mai could be when she decide on something. Forbidding her now would only result a half sincere agreement with a back up plan in her mind how to do it in another way. This plan includes all of the possible ways to achieve her goal except for being safe._

_ "He he he, you really know me a lot Naru", Mai said guiltily. Naru just heaved a sigh and look at his wife, he has been studying his wife personality ever since he met her and until now he still get surprised by her spontaneous personality every time she pulls something big. Knowing everything about her is still a faraway journey for him, but that was the thing that he loves most about her. With her it wouldn't be a boring journey in life instead it will be everything from excitement into exasperation. _

_ "But, you need to promise something you could do everything except not thinking if it will be safe for you or not. I don't want you to rush on to something without thinking it twice, no make it five times. You need to think about your actions five times in every angle before doing it. I don't want a call from the police or from anyone telling me to stop abusing you physically." Naru said._

_ "If they only you are the one who is abusing me". He then whispered to her, which earn a giggle from Mai._

_ "Well, enough being lovey-dovey because it seriously makes my skin crawl", Bou-san said as he look at the young couple in front of him. Naru being mushy to someone even if it was Mai is terrifying for his sane mind. _

_ "Then, let's get started. I seriously think that Toshiro-kun wouldn't be pleased with us if we wasted time observing silly things that prevents us from rescuing him immediately. Especially, if we found him later with a few missing limbs."Masako then said to everyone. _

_ Mai then lay on the couch ready to sleep. It is easier for her now to astral project and to control her sleeping patterns to accommodate her ability. Because of Gene's suggestion she exerted a lot of effort to control her astral projection in preparation for his moving on to the after life. It was a gruelling task that added to her morose attitude during that year due to Naru's absence and Gene's impending separation from her. In a matter of five minutes, Mai immediately falls into an uneasy slumber, she had described before that her astral projecting ability is far off from a relaxing sleep and she is usually exhausted after the whole ordeal, the only thing that they can do is to ensure that her body wouldn't be possessed while she was out of it._

_…._

_ Toshiro watches Mai's image tip toe towards him, which looks adorable since he couldn't understand why her hologram is being cautious when the ghost children couldn't possibly harm her image if they saw her. After she guaranteed herself that they were alone and there were no ghost children in the vicinity, she immediately runs the remaining distance between them and hug him tightly. Toshiro blushed at the idea that his crush is currently hugging him tightly and he conveniently forgot that the girl was probably only happy that he was still as whole as he can be._

_ "I am glad that I've found you", muffled by my shirt, it took me a while to understand what she was saying. "We were so worried, we thought that we might find you in pieces just like the previous victims", Mai then added as she looks me in the eyes with unshed tears. As weird as it might sound, but I wasn't so happy now with her excessive display of emotions and care towards me. Even though I do like her, her actions towards me is questionable lately. _

_ It doesn't take a lot of time to figure out that my current boss and his regular assistant were in a romantic relationship and he had known Mai was head over heels in love with Naru even before he comes back from London. Then what was the sudden change of attitude all about? Toshiro then grips Mai's arm and look at her eyes intently. Maybe she was possessed? His mind was racing so fast that he forgot a couple of things in their current predicament; first, they were in an abandoned shacked with a might be dying man, second, if Mai is a hologram image, then why can he touch her and lastly, there were more pressing matters and clearly he cannot think properly because of that one single question._

_ Then, a sudden chill pervade the room and both of them become aware of the malicious aura that were connected with the change of the temperature. Mai become frantic and held his hand tightly. Her eyes surveying the room before she stood up._

_ "Listen to me, Toshi-kun, please hold on for a couple of minutes. Make sure you're still alive with everything intact and we will rescue you immediately. I found a shortcut to get here really quick and I just need to wake up and inform them. Just please stay alive, Toshi-kun". With that Mai, suddenly vanished through the air and cold wind woke me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes and terror strikes at me. In the middle of the room stood three children with grotesque appearances and with smiles on their chapped and cracked lips, they each held a sharp weapon that could pass as tools used by butchers. It will surely take a lot of effort to stay alive now with the looks that the ghost children were given to him, but he needs to do it. After all, he did promise that to Mai._

_**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**_

___I'll try to wrap up the case for the next two to three chapters because I think my story starts to get boring now. Anyway, my timeline still follows my series of one-shot before and Mai's sudden change of attitude toward Toshi-kun will soon be revealed._


End file.
